


Robert Chase likes to watch

by hchannibloom (bleepin_ufo)



Category: Grey's Anatomy, House M.D., Private Practice
Genre: Bondage, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:12:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleepin_ufo/pseuds/hchannibloom
Summary: Friends and sometimes lovers, Robert Chase and James Wilson like to watch Addison Montgomery. But what will happen when they are sprung?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't perfect, I actually wrote it many years ago and am reposting it from its original home on livejournal. Despite its imperfections I think it was a fun piece (and a good example of the crack-esque crossovers that I tend to like)

Chase and Wilson had a ritual. Every Friday they would have lunch together in the cafeteria. This wasn’t because they were good friends (though they were) or because they had been lovers on occasion. It was because of Addison Montgomery. She’d been the head of the Neonatal Department for just 3 months and it had improved out of sight, though that was hardly the most striking thing about her, Chase smirked.

It had been an accident; Chase had been on a NICU rotation, and Addison had taken the same lunch hour as him. During the conversation, he learned two very important facts: She was single, and every Friday her favourite deli closed early so she had to eat in the cafeteria.

He and Wilson had attempted their usual thin veneer of disguise, medical journals strewn about their plates.

 

“Here she comes” Chase murmured, and took a long sip of his coffee. Wilson lowered his reading glasses, eyes following her shapely legs until they were obscured by her white coat, picking up again at the delicate hollow of her throat.

Tearing off a bite of sandwich, Chase focused on Addison’s breasts, and then her mouth, only slightly redder then her hair. It quirked into a smirk and he blushed deeply. “I think we’ve been spotted.”

Wilson scoffed, pulling out his wallet. “I’ll bet you twenty she gets the chicken salad.”

Chase punched him in the arm playfully. “No way, she might be hot but I’m not an idiot. The chicken salad is the only thing here she’ll eat.” He chuckled, noticing Wilson pale.

“What?” Chase asked.

“House.”

Chase spun around, and sure enough, House had sidled his way into the line beside Addison, and looked altogether too pleasant to be up to any good. He waved his cane in their direction, and Chase froze in panic as Addison began to move, lunch-less, in their direction. She planted her fingertips decisively on the surface of the table, but not hard enough to spill anything.

“You guys must lead pretty sad lives if you’ve got nothing better to do with your lunch break then speculate on the color of my pubic hair.”

Chase heard Wilson gag on his sandwich, but his eyes had locked onto Addison’s cleavage, which she had practically thrust into his face. Wilson kicked him under the table, and he pried his eyes away. They fell on the smart red smirk on her lips, which held him just as transfixed.

“We were just having lunch. Like…people who have lunch.” Chase shrugged, glancing back to make sure Wilson had stopped coughing because he was better not dead.

“Actually, we were discussing our dinner plans” Wilson said carefully, a well placed nudge silencing Chase. “We thought you might like to join us. Doctors Cameron and Foreman will be there too of course.” He looked pointedly at Addison. “Nothing formal, just a good opportunity to make connections.” He quirked an eyebrow.

Chase looked from Addison to Wilson, helpless to stop the plans he had set in motion. Putting Addison in a room with Cameron would be like a double dose of caring, ambition, and breasts.

“Okay.” Addison answered at length. Chase found her smirk incredibly unsettling, and just a little bit sexy. “The bar down the street, right?”

“Yeah” Wilson nodded. “See you at eight.”

Chase watched her walk away and bit into his sandwich, a feeling of dread creeping up on him.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, after the plates had been cleared, the group decided to order another round of drinks. Addison was flanked by Chase and Wilson, and both of them had been carefully playing the gentlemen for the duration of the evening. Cameron kept giving Chase odd looks; he wasn’t entirely sure why but he suspected she just wasn’t used to him paying attention to women other then her. She was sitting between him and Foreman, who kept making snide comments to her, much to Chase’s annoyance. The smug bastard seemed to be amused by the whole thing. Chase wondered why they hadn’t just invited House along instead.

Pretending to yawn and stretch, Wilson let his arm settle around Addison’s shoulders. She glanced over at him, but didn’t pull away, sipping her martini and gradually relaxing against his chest.

Chase’s eyes were torn between her and Cameron. Being stuck between them was practically torture. He couldn’t touch Cameron, because it was Cameron, and he couldn’t touch Addison because Cameron was there.

After some fairly paltry small talk, Foreman brought up a new article he’d read on the ethics of stem cell research, which quickly developed into a heated debate with Cameron.

Chase felt Addison’s weight shift beside him, and exchanged a knowing look with Wilson as the redhead swallowed a whimper of surprise. It was fairly common, he’d discovered, for Wilson to let his hands wander during a date to test their boundaries.

As the debate continued in the background, Chase felt Addison’s hand slide across his lap, curving gently around his upper thigh. She began to tickle her fingers along his shaft first before her strokes grew firmer. After a few minutes all he could think about was bucking against her hand and his hips rose awkwardly from the seat despite his determination.

“You know what Foreman?” He announced cheerily “You’re absolutely right.”

Foreman looked surprised, and Cameron gave him an odd look. “But you weren’t even listening.”

“I was” He countered “I was just considering the facts very quietly to myself.”  ”Yeah. Okay.” Cameron rolled her eyes, turning to Foreman “You ready to jet?”

“Yeah.” He agreed, his expression wary. “See you in the morning.”

As they left, Chase let out a long breath, shifting around so he could gain some composure. Wilson looked as uncomfortable as he felt, and he saw him lift Addison’s hands from under the table, resting them on top of the varnished surface.

Addison’s eyes locked on Chase’s for a moment, and he saw Wilson gently slide his hand out from the back of her skirt, gripping her waist. He nuzzled her ear for a moment, and she broke the gaze. Chase barely heard Wilson’s words, rasping and dark with desire: “Are you ready to go?”

She nodded, and once again Chase met her gaze, and Wilson’s. Both held the mutual understanding that he’d hoped they would. He had slept with Wilson on occasion, but it was usually a cathartic process, not a pleasurable one. That said, he found Wilson attractive, and they had joked about picking up women together before, although never quite like this.

They got in a cab together, going to Addison’s house at her insistence. Her hands slid over their chests and shoulders, she nipped her teeth delicately against James’ throat while Chase inhaled the scent of her hair. Chase and Wilson even dared a kiss in the cab, Addison pressed between them. Chase was thankful that the driver didn’t seem to have a problem with the way they were behaving. He was probably just surprised that they were a little old to be on their way back from a frat party.

Addison unlocked the door, giggling into James’ shoulder as he lightly held her by the waist, helping her inside. Chase followed with an appreciative look at her tweed-wrapped ass.

“Wait here” Wilson instructed. Chase nodded, casting his eyes around the living room as Wilson helped Addison upstairs. It was very modern but still feminine. Stripping off his jacket he sat down on the couch to remove his shoes.

Chase surmised that the godawful racket as Addison and James went upstairs was mainly caused by one or both of them throwing haphazard kisses at the other every chance they got.

Counting to three, he got up from the couch, quietly climbing the stairs and watching from the landing.

Wilson had Addison up against the wall, his palms cradling her thighs and pulling her skirt up around her waist. Chase could see the smirk of delight on Wilson’s face as he found she was wearing stockings, his fingers biting deeply into the flesh of Addison’s ass for leverage as he nipped her neck with his teeth.

Chase stroked himself gently through his trousers, enjoying the sight of Addison writhing against Wilson. For a moment, her eyes opened, recognizing him. Chase grasped the banister for support as Wilson’s tongue flicked under her earlobe, and her head lolled back with a load groan. He continued to whisper sweet nothings in her ear as he found the zipper to her skirt and eased it down, letting the fabric fall to the floor.

Watching as they stumbled down the hall and into the doorway of Addison’s bedroom, Chase stalked into the corridor. He paused where they had been standing, bending down to pick up the discarded skirt and inhale Addison’s scent. He clutched it in his hand as he slowly headed for the bedroom, dodging Wilson’s jacket as it came flying through the door.

He could hear the tussle as they moved to the bed, Addison’s kittenish sounds mingling with Wilson’s rich tenor. Lingering in the doorway, Chase casually unbuttoned his pants, slipping a hand inside and cupping his hardened cock as he watched the scene unfold.

Addison was kneeling on the bed, her top half still fully dressed. Wilson was undressing, but most of the time he had a hand teasing Addison gently through her panties. Once he was naked, he began to undress her, planting kisses over her neck and back and muttering comfortingly to her. When Wilson had her down to her underwear, he slipped his hands inside her bra, kneading her breasts and flitting his fingers across her nipples until they hardened, trapped between his fingers. Chase licked his lips, watching Addison arch towards Wilson. Every move tweaked her nipples harder, increasing her desperation.

Finally, she dropped her head in defeat. “James, please, fuck me.”

On this cue, Chase meandered into the room, crossing the room and stripping off, hanging his clothes over the armchair by the window. He watched as Wilson nudged her forward, cradling her face as she briefly turned her head.

“Are you sure you want this?” Wilson asked, and Addison nodded, glancing briefly at Chase, who acknowledged her with a nod and a small smile.

Chase stepped forward, resting a hand lightly on Wilson’s shoulder as he peeled away Addison’s panties. There was a brief trade; the panties for the condom. Settling back in the chair, Chase savoured the feel of the rough tweed slung across his thigh, and the rich smell of Addison’s sex that permeated the silk of her panties.

He watched as Wilson pushed his cock slowly inside Addison, his hands grasping her hips to hold her steady. She took his length easily, Chase noted, a slight gasp the only audible sign of penetration. Wilson pinched a nipple and Chase felt his hips buck with Addison’s.

“Keep still” Wilson instructed her, playfully slapping her thigh, and Chase found himself listening too.

As Wilson withdrew almost completely from her, Chase mimicked the movement with his hand, the head of his cock bobbing desperately against it. When Wilson finally thrust hard into her, Chase exhaled loudly, working his hand steadily along his shaft.

Wilson paused again, holding himself buried inside Addison and patiently circling his fingers over her clit. She ground herself back against him, and Wilson groaned loudly against her shoulder, beginning to thrust evenly inside her again.

Chase watched, Addison’s panties wrapped around his shaft as he pumped his cock, trying to hold off as long as possible. He heard Wilson’s gruff command to Addison. “Come for me.”

And Chase did, his hips bucking hard in sporadic jerks, his cry mingling with theirs, semen smeared over his hand and Addison’s panties.

He opened his eyes, breathing hard as he watched Wilson roll Addison onto her side without ever breaking their connection. His arms wrapped protectively around her middle, and hers held them against her body. If he closed his eyes, Chase could imagine the feel of Wilson’s hot breath against his neck, comforting and weighty.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wilson blinked. As his vision sharpened, he noticed Addison wasn’t in the bed. Rolling over onto his back, he pulled himself into a sitting position. She was over near Chase, who was sleeping in the armchair, watching him with a smile. It broadened as she saw Wilson.

He got up, his arms slipping easily around her waist. “Come back to bed.” He muttered.

“Hmm, tempting, but I need your help with something first.” She said, turning her gaze back to Chase.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Chase awoke, he found that he couldn’t move. He tugged his wrists and ankles. Yup, restraints. As he opened his eyes, Addison’s face was above him, smirking. She was straddling him, and he could feel his cock responding to the mere knowledge of her closeness.

Leaning down over him, her breasts brushed against his chest, and he could feel her lips pressing into the hollow of his shoulder. “Did you sleep well?” She asked huskily, wrapping her hand around Chase’s cock in a deliberate attempt to derail his answer.

Choking on a groan, Chase responded. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Good” Her smile brushed teasingly across his, but maddeningly, she pulled out of his reach before he could kiss her, with a delicious chuckle.

Instead, her mouth worked it’s way down his neck, her hand sliding off his cock and holding him by the hipbone as her tongue darted across his collarbone and then his nipples. It took her torturous minutes to cover his stomach with kisses, her mouth brushing the start of his pubic hair just often enough to remind Chase where he wanted her mouth. Yet Addison merely smiled at his cock, hard and curved and almost purple, and kneaded his thighs gently with her fingers.

He began to protest as she stepped off the bed, but the finger against her lips reminded him that unless he kept quiet, he may not get anything out of the encounter.

Addison moved the armchair close to the bed, draping one leg over one of its arms so he could see the pink, glistening wetness between her legs. Her hands avoided the area for the time being, kneading and tugging at her breasts.

Wilson came back into the room, still naked, kissing her briefly before he took his place before the chair. Addison draped her legs over his shoulders, her eyes locked on Chase’s straining form as Wilson licked her pussy. One hand twined in his hair, guiding his movements as the other fondled her breasts. Addison allowed him to work her to the edge before pushing him away and moving back onto the bed.

“Keep still until I tell you otherwise.” She instructed Chase, and threw her leg over him again. A drop of her wetness landed against his skin. In his peripheral vision, he could see Wilson seated in the chair, watching. He didn’t know Wilson liked to watch.

Chase licked dry lips, watching Addison as she grasped his cock. He swore under his breath at the sensation, only barely able to still his hips. She leant over him and he sucked her breasts as she undid one of his hands, mewling at the gentle pressure of his teeth against her nipples.

Sitting back, Addison finally inched his cock inside her, and Chase couldn’t help but buck against the slick heat surrounding him. His free hand automatically grabbed her hip, pulling her against him for deeper penetration.

“You can move now” She panted into his ear, rocking her hips hard against him. It was rough, quick and dirty sex, and Addison’s violent kisses drew blood from one or both of them, and at some point Wilson had undone the rest of his restraints, allowing Chase to pound harder and deeper inside her body.

She growled as she came, biting hard into his shoulder, the pain sending him over the edge. Chase was vaguely aware of the bed rocking under him as Wilson fucked her hard beside him, bringing her quickly to a second orgasm. As the mattress stilled, Chase felt an arm wrap around his middle as he fell into an exhausted sleep.


End file.
